Expectations vs Reality
by otakuheartz
Summary: Add x Elsword (IS X DiE) yaoi; Add just wants Elsword to show more physical affections towards him as his boyfriend. But Add learns there's something better then being pampered with hugs and kisses. boy x boy shounen ai; fluff


Classes:

Elsword: infinity sword  
Add: Diabolic esper  
Raven: Blade Master  
Elesis: Grand Master

warning: fluff, OOC Add

aegyo- cute display of affection often expressed through a cute/baby voice, facial expressions, and gestures.

AN: jjfjfeoie im back with another oneshot eue This is a request taken and posted, now may I cringe in a corner because it's so tempting to make Elsword the uke. IT'S NOT IN ME TO MAKE ADD THE SEME, DAMMIT. Anyways, happy reading to all you people ;-;

Add sighs and plops down in front of his best friend. Raven puts down the book he's reading and wraps an arm around Add. He's known the boy long enough to understand that he was upset without using words, "Alright, what's wrong?"

Add pouted, "So you know how me and Elsword are "dating" now right? Well it's been like what? Three months now? And we still haven't done anything couple-ish other than holding hands, and it's driving me nuts."

Raven hummed and ran his fingers through the others hair, "Have you confronted him about it?"

Add groaned, "Of course I did. He just said he's the type of person who shows affection in private. But we've been alone before, and the most he's done is just hug me and hold my hand! I've been giving him a lot of openings to kiss me, but he's not getting the hint! Or he's just ignoring it," Add rolled around, which wasn't really considered to be rolling considering how narrow the space was and wailed, "What do I do, Raven?"

"Use your secret weapon," Raven advised, though he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What secret weapon?" Add blinked, confused.

Raven sighed, "Your _aegyo_."

"Oh. That's a good idea," Add smirked, lightly

Raven just gave his best friend a wary look before kicking his friend out of his lap, "Now that your problem is solved, go away so I can read in peace."

Add frowned, "Are you still grumpy about that? It wasn't that ba-"

Raven just sent Add a look, "We agreed not to speak about it again. Your aegyo persuades people do the most stupidest things."

Add cackles evilly, "Not my fault you couldn't resist."

However, Raven already picked his book up and was blatantly ignoring him. Add stuck out his tongue before walking out of the room smirking. Time to start his mission.

OoOoOoOoOo

Since Add memorized Elsword's schedule, he knew exactly where to find his boyfriend. He decided the best time to confront him would be in the middle of lunch where no teacher could interrupt them. He led him to the furthest bathroom from the cafeteria because it would be vacant.

Cornering Elsword, he pressed himself against the other. He could see Elsword's red eyes widen in surprise.

He made his eyes open a little more wider to give himself an innocent look. He stuck his lip out slightly while smiling, and even went as far as to lick it, "Elsword.~"

"W-what?" Elsword gulped. He was turning red, and scratched his long hair in embarrassment.

"You know, it's been three months since we've gone out…"

Elsword nodded heavily, confirming his statement.

"I think I'd like to see a little more action in our relationship," Add's smile turned into a small smirk. He leaned down to reach Elsword's lips, not quite touching it, but about a millimeter away. As much as he wanted them to do more couple-like things, he wanted Elsword to initiate it. He already wanted Elsword, he wanted to know if Elsword wanted him.

Elsword's cheeks morphed to the color of his eyes. His eyes had a glazed, lazy look in it, and he was about to lean in to cover the distance between their lips before he snapped back to reality and pulled away, "W-we already talked about this before Add."

Add opened his mouth to say something, but the red-head already escaped his grasp and left the bathroom.

Add groaned. His boyfriend was going to be a tough nut to crack.

OoOoOoOo

The next time Add decided to make his move was when Elsword was walking him to his house. He always liked this time the most because this was when Elsword was a little more relaxed and open with his affection. Even though it was more open, it still wasn't enough for Add.

Holding Elsword's hand, Add mostly told Elsword about his day and what happened. That's how it usually was, Elsword was always the quieter of the two, so he usually ended up listening.

To Add's sadness, they reached his house. He knew that was when he had to let go of Elsword's hand but he didn't let go just yet.

Add leaned in for a hug, and Elsword although surprised, returned the hug back warmly, "Jeez, you've been so touchy lately."

Add pouted, making sure to stick his lips out more prominently this time. No one was had been able to resist his pout. In his adorable whiny voice, "That's because you never kiss me or hug me. I can't help that my affections are about to burst out of me."

Elsword chuckled, "I'm hugging you right now though."

"But you never initiate it," Add frowned, "It's always me," he mumbles.

Elsword's eyes widened, "Add-"

"But it's true! It's always me doing everything! I just want to see you try at least to show me that you like me!" Add couldn't help but snap. His feelings had been pent up too long for him, and now it was gushing out uncontrollably.

"Add, I already told you-" Elsword tried to start, but Add didn't let him finish, "No more excuses Els! I really like you, but I have my limits too."

After saying that, Add stomped inside his house. He could feel Elsword's gaze burning at his back, but he refused to turn around and acknowledge him.

OoOoOoOoO

"Raaaaaven! I messed up!" was what Raven heard explode into his eardrum when he picked up the phone.

Raven dropped his pencil and put aside his assignment to listen to his best friend's new problem, "Okay. Can you start from the beginning?" He asked calmly.

He heard Add take a deep breath before starting his story at a chronological standpoint, "So at first, I did try to use aegyo on him but it didn't work. I was going to try again when he walked me home but then I ended up snapping and telling him how I really felt. I'm so stuuuupid."

"You're not stupid, Add. You just don't think things through sometimes," was Raven's attempt at consolation, "Now what exactly did you tell him?"

"Hey! That's kinda telling me subtly that I'm stupid!" Add grumbed to himself, "And I told him that I was tired of his excuses and that I'm always the one initiating everything. And uhh that I wanted to see him try to show me likes me."

Raven felt the gears in his head moving and finally responded after a while, "Does he carry your things for you?"

"Yeah," Was Add's quick response, "Why do you ask?"

Ignoring his question, he asked another one, "Does he help you with your homework?"

"Yeah…"

"Does he open doors for you?"

"Uh….Yeah….You still didn't answer my question though."

"How often does he spend time with you?"

"I don't know! He always checks with me in between classes whenever he has time! I see him at the school gates in the morning and he walks me home! Sometimes he stays over at my house for an hour!" Add shouted at the phone, frustrated with not receiving an answer.

Silence.

"Oh…" Add whispered when it struck him with where Raven was heading.

Raven smiled, "I bet he texts you good morning and good night messages too, doesn't he?"

"…Oh God. I really am stupid, Raven."

Raven chuckled, "Well if you feel that way, go apologize to him."

"You're right. Thanks a lot Raven. You've really helped me a lot," Add said softly.

Raven hummed before hanging up. His best friend could really be a ditz sometimes.

OoOoOoOoO

Add dashed towards Elsword's home as fast he could. He didn't want to wait any longer when he realized he was the one in the wrong. When he got there, he rang the doorbell a couple times, while panting hardcore.

The door opened to reveal a confused looking Elesis, "Oh Add? What are you doing here this late?"

"Could…Could I…talk to Elsword?" Add managed to wheeze out.

An understanding look crossed her face, "Oh I see. Sure, he's upstairs. You know, ever since he came back home, he's been sulking in his room. He hasn't come out for anything but the bathroom. Even his favorite dinner doesn't seem to appeal to him."

A pang of guilt hit Add in the chest for causing his lover to feel that way. He rushed upstairs and knocked on Elsword's door, "Elsword, can I come in? It's Add."

"Add?" He could hear sounds shuffling in his room before the door opened. A tired looking Elsword appeared at the doorway.

Seeing his boyfriend, Add leaped at him, knocking them both down to the floor. He buried his face in Elsword's chest, apologizing over and over for his actions.

After Elsword got over his shock of being tackled and his boyfriend suddenly appearing in his room, he helped Add up and sat them both on the bed, while keeping his arms around the silver-haired boy, "You okay? Breathe Add."

After Add leveled his breathing out, he found a blanket wrapped around him with Elsword's arms holding him. His eyes widened in surprise. Elsword had never done something like that before.

"Now what are you doing here at this time? I swear, you sounded like a dog having asthma," Elsword chuckled.

Add looked at Elsword. Even though he was smiling now, Add could sense that Elsword had felt weary and down.

He grabbed Elsword's hand and looked at him in the eye, "I'm so sorry Elsword."

"For what? It was true, Add. You don't need to apologize for saying something honest," Elsword smiled, rubbing circles on Add's back to comfort him.

Add shook his head, "No, I do have to apologize. You've done the littlest things for me and I never realized it because I was so caught up in my expectations. I said I wanted you to try to show me that you liked me, but you've already been doing it. I'm sorry I didn't understand you Elsword. I really am. Even now, you're doing all this for me," He gestured to his arm and the blanket.

Elsword opened his mouth to speak, but Add cut in again, "Please forgive me, Els! I swear I'll be a better boyfriend."

Elsword sighed before placing a finger over Add's lips, "Listen, you. It's okay. What you've said is true. I'm not very good at showing how I feel, but that doesn't mean  
I should be making excuses and not try. So I'm sorry too."

Add played with Elsword's long fingers, "You don't have to be sorry-"

Elsword snorted, "You don't have to be either."

"But-"

The next thing Add knew, he was bursting out in laughter from Elsword's hands tickling his sides.

"OKAY! OKAY, I GIVE UP! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Add screamed while kicking at his boyfriend, "HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

Elsword smiled and layed down with Add (who fell over from being tickled). Elsword pulled Add into an embrace and stroked his hair. Add realized this was the first time they've cuddled together from the three months they've been going out.

Add pulled the blanket Elsword had put over his shoulders over the both of them while pouting, "You're not fair, Els." He buried his face in the other's shoulders.

"But you like me anyways," Elsword grinned.

Add blushed when he raised his head to see Elsword grinning. He realized he wanted to see Elsword smile more happily like this. He vowed to himself to try to bring out that smile again as often as he could.

Elsword placed both hands on Add's cheeks to lift his face up. They both gazed at each other for what felt like forever. Add couldn't bring himself to look away from those beautiful, warm red eyes that was telling him how much Elsword cared for him.

Yes, this was better than he had ever expected. He learned today that rather than Elsword trying to make him happy, it was better that they were both happy together. Feeling really mushy inside, he couldn't help but say, "I'm really lucky that I have such an amazing guy as my boyfriend."

Elsword eyes widened in surprise before turning red as a tomato. He looked away in embarrassment before looking back at Add, who didn't even bother to suppress a giggle at how cute his boyfriend was being.

"I'm the one that's lucky here," Elsword mumbled, bright red.

Add felt another giggle coming out of him. Involuntarily, he closed his eyes while giggling, and in that moment, Elsword took advantage of the timing and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Add suddenly stopped giggling, and gazed up at his boyfriend affectionately. Even if he didn't get a kiss on the lips yet, it was okay. He's fine waiting around for his boyfriend as long they were both happy.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, cuddling each other with warm thoughts.

 _Starting tomorrow, I'll be a better boyfriend._

AN: Okai, this author is pooped from writing LOL XD I spent like 3 hours on this one-shot, that was a request from someone. I do hope y'all like it. I made this fic to take a break from my VC X IS fanfic xD Please review if you enjoyed, and I'm terribly sorry for the ooc-ness of Add.

I hope I didn't make you vomit from the overwhelming amount of fluff in this fanfic LOL (at least I hope it was fluffy xD)

Surprisingly, I feel really good about this fanfic. I really like how it turned out, despite me not being a fan of uke Add.

Thanks for reading guys! Send me some love through reviews please –insert hearts-


End file.
